


Safe Next Door

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Ashe is plagued by nightmares about Lonato and runs next door for comfort.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Safe Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized Ashe's and Dedue's rooms are next to each other and had to write this.

He sat bolt upright, gasping, tears stinging his eyes as the horrific images still remained. It had been weeks since that battle, and he still remembered everything as if it happened just yesterday. Lonato's refusal to back down, the pain etched into his gaze as he raised his lance, his last words.

_I couldn't do anything. He gave me so much and I couldn't do anything for him._

Without even thinking, Ashe leapt out of bed, hurrying out of his room and one door down. He only had to knock once before the door opened and Dedue was pulling him inside, then into his arms. Ashe sank against his chest, shivering as the tears began to fall.

"It's all right, Ashe, I'm here, I'm right here. You're safe," Dedue murmured, stroking his back. "Another nightmare?" Ashe nodded, sniffling pitifully.

"Sorry to bother you this late at night, but-"

"You're not a bother." Dedue guided him towards the bed, sitting them both down and gathering Ashe close again. Ashe sniffled again, nestling as close as he could, face buried in the crook of Dedue's shoulder. Dedue's strong, large hand cupped the back of his head, stroking his hair, and little by little Ashe's tears slowed to a stop.

"Thank you," he murmured when he finally found his voice again, lifting his head and wiping at his wet cheeks. Dedue nodded, his face etched with concern.

"What happened? Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. Ashe swallowed, resting his cheek against Dedue's chest.

"Same thing as always. Watching him die, being completely powerless to do anything, feeling useless," he murmured. "It hurts. Even now it still hurts."

"Loss typically does, and it never truly goes away," Dedue said quietly. "Even when you know there's nothing you could have done, you still wish for it." Ashe felt a momentary pang of guilt.

"Right. Sorry, sometimes I forget you-" Dedue shook his head, holding up a hand to stop him.

"I had years to adjust to the pain and let it dull," he said. "This is still fresh for you." Ashe nodded a little, and Dedue stroked his cheek. "I only wish I had some advice to give you right now, or knew the right thing to say." Ashe managed a small smile, leaning his cheek into Dedue's hand.

"Just you being here is enough." He blinked away the last of his tears. "I've been trying to keep it together and get over this, but it's so hard, and right now I just..." His cheeks flushed, his voice going quiet. "I just wanted you to hold me."

"Ah..." Dedue blushed as well. "I see."

"Sorry." Ashe laughed ruefully. "I didn't mean to make it awkward." Dedue shook his head.

"That would be my fault." He paused. "But...I am glad you came to me. It means a lot to know you feel safe with me."

"I really do," Ashe said. Dedue shifted them both so they were lying down, pulling the covers over them and drawing Ashe close to his chest once more. Ashe smiled tiredly, nuzzling the space just beside Dedue's heartbeat before pressing his cheek against it. Dedue's chin rested atop his head, one hand splayed protectively over his back.

"Goodnight, Ashe."

"Goodnight, Dedue...and again, thanks," Ashe murmured before his sudden exhaustion claimed him.

For the first time in weeks, he slept peacefully.


End file.
